You can let go now Daddy - Ellie and Bobby
by Michi WinSinger
Summary: This is a small one-shot I did because I found the song You Can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda and I thought about Ellie and Bobby :) hope you like it!


You can let go now daddy – Crystal Shawanda (Ellie and Bobby – Ellie's childhood)

_A young girl stood with a crowbar in her small hands, smiling up at her father who smiled back her before picking her and settling her on top of an old car. She laughed whole heartedly before dropping the crowbar onto the trashed car and jumped right down into her father's waiting arms. He twirled her a few times as they laughed together, finally putting her down on the gravel on the ground and gave her his trucker hat. The girl smiled widely and corrected the hat to sit perfectly on her head before grapping her father's hand and pulling him over to her bike that was perched on the side of the workshop. _

"_Daddy I wanna ride my bike!" she cheered and let go of his hand after reaching his bike. _

"_Okay but be careful." Her father told her as they together pulled the bike out of the workshop and he helped his daughter onto it. "Now just told me when to let go!" he told her with a wide smile before pushing her off and ran besides her with his hand on the seat. And after a few minutes the girl hollered at him. _

"_You can let go now daddy!" her cheerful voice hollered as she took off and her father let go off the seat and laughed as she rode in circles around him while screaming in glee. "I'm doing it! Daddy I'm riding my bike!" _

"_I know sweetheart! I'm so proud of you!" her father called in a loud laughter as he watched her go around and around. _

Ellie sat beside her father who was lying in a hospital bed, his skin pale and he had tubes and machines all around her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she held his hand between hers, he was still warm but got colder by the minute, he was gone and she was left with no more family.

_Looking in the full body mirror, Ellie straightened out her white wedding dress. She was getting married to the man of her dreams and she had her family with her. A knock on the door made her turn and see Dean come into the room, followed by Bobby, both male's wearing black suits and she felt her eyes weld up with tears. _

"_You look beautiful, sweetheart." Her father came over and hugged her closely, keeping his own tears under control, and as he pulled away he kissed his daughter's cheek before stepping away fully and taking in her breathtaking appearance. _

"_I must say Ellie, I would've never have guessed that you would be the first one to get married." Dean stated with his million dollar smile, waking over to the girl and hugging her. "Now! No tears until we get to the altar! God that sounds so weird…" he sighed before walking over to the door and turning to look at Ellie. _

_With a deep breath, Ellie nodded and took her father's arm and together they walked out of the room and on their way to the altar. As they made it to the altar, her soon to be husband shook hands with her father and as the priest asked who would give her away, Ellie turned to her father and saw his eyes full of tear and with a smile she leaned into his ear. _

"_You can let go now daddy, you can let go" she whispered and squeezed his hand, "I think I'm ready to do this on my own, it's still a little bit scary but I want you to know that I'll be okay now daddy, you can let go." She pecked his cheek and sent him a warm smile. _

Still with tears running down her cheeks Ellie pushed the memories away and crawled up and laid down beside her father in the narrow hospital bed, with her head on his chest she let the tears roll freely as she clustered his hospital gown. It was killing her to see the strongest man she had ever know, lay still and cold in a bed and she knew that she would never hear his words again, calling her sweetheart.

"Daddy it's okay…" she whispered as she sniffed, "you can let go now daddy, you can let go. Your little girl is ready to this on her own, yeah it's gonna be a bit scary but I want you to know that I'll be okay daddy… so you can let go now daddy, I love you and you will always be the man of my life." Before crawling down from his bed, she kissed his forehead one last time and clustered his trucker hat to her chest.

Her daddy, Bobby Singer, the best daddy and strongest man in her life, had died.


End file.
